To Be a Uke
by Mme.Aloria
Summary: A lunchtime discussion leads to the question of whether Yamato is a uke or a seme. Naturally, the only way to find out is to ask. Will contain humourous Tai and Matt fluff.
1. Chapter 1

-1 Title: To Be a Uke

Author: CyberSalsa

Rating: …T? I dunno, forgot how the ratings go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Someone else owns Digimon. I own a picture of Wizardmon, though. He's hawt.

Summary: A lunchtime discussion leads to the question of where Yamato is a uke or seme. Naturally, the only way to find out is to ask.

"Oh please, Yamato is so a uke. I mean come on, the hair obsession, the girly features, the dainty mannerisms- he's almost a chick," exclaimed an excited red head, her face flushed. Friends whose expressions ranged from amused to incredulous surrounded her. The discussion, which had started out as a nice gloat of the previous night's football game, had somehow turned to whether or not Yamato Ishida was gay. As all the girls had quickly agreed that he was, the question of whether he topped was brought up.

"I'm way better friends with him that any of you, so I think I'd be more likely to know," Sora said, calming down.

"But he's so cold and collected. It is always the cold one that's seme. I mean, obviously Yamato is going to end up with Taichi and Tai's cheerful and oblivious. He's the one that does all the clinging and hugging. Yamato just kind of takes it. Haven't you ever read 'A Fangirls Guide to Shonen Ai'? It explains exactly how these things work," one of the girls said as she carefully rifled through her bag. Naturally, she had a copy of the book with her.

"You have to admit Sora, she does have a point. The cheerful idiot is always the uke," another girl piped up, hand inching toward the book.

Sora felt her eye twitch as she attempted to glare them into submission. "Damn it, Matt is the uke. I don't care if it fits the code, he's so the girl. I mean, Tai is the one who gives orders. He's the one that makes the plans. Tai is our leader and Matt can't top him. It'd be wrong."

"Your leader?" someone asked as another girl suddenly brightened with a new idea.

"I think I get," the girl claimed," This is your form of denial, isn't it Sora? You know you can't be the one underneath Yamato so you don't anyone else to be either. If Taichi is the seme then that puts Yamato in your position. You don't have to worry about your crush on him because, essentially, he has become female. Heh, I'm so smart."

"It's not like that at all," Sora claimed, though she was blushing furiously, "It's just that Matt is obviously a bottom type guy. At least compared to Tai. I mean, I see them together all the time, so don't you think it'd be more obvious to me? Tai's so Matt's ultimate seme."

Sora suddenly stopped speaking when she heard a gurgling choke from behind her. Turning, she saw a blank-faced Tai flanked by several other Digi destined. Frowning, she glanced at the clock. She hadn't realized the history classes had released for lunch. Shooting a quick glare at her tablemates for not warning her of their approach, Sora quickly plastered on a fake smile for her friends.

"Um, hi guys. How long have you been standing there?" she asked nervously.

"Long enough to find out Tai is apparently banging Matt," Izzy said, shooting the brown-haired boy a dirty look. He didn't like being left in the dark about these things. His was the crest of knowledge wasn't it?

The implications of those words finally seemed to penetrate the protective haze around Tai's mind. With a yelp, he dropped his tray and fled the cafeteria, yelling something about not topping his best friend.

"So does that mean Yamato's the seme?" one of the girls asked, head tilted to the side.

Hikari stared after her brother before shaking her head. "Tai is so the seme. He's just in denial."

An indignant Takeru let out a cry of "No way my brother's a uke," almost simultaneously with Sora's enraged reply of "Matt is totally the seme." This provoked giggles from several girls at the table, and a calm response of "Well, there's really only one way to find out, isn't there? We'll have to ask them."

Meh, a sad little 652 words. But it's still got another chapter. After all, we have to find out who's tops, don't we. Unfortunately, I'm no longer sure. I started out agreeing with Sora, but argued myself into confusion. Normally one person is just so obviously in control that there's no question. That means you guys get to decide. When you leave a review, just say who you think should be seme (top) and who you think should be uke (bottom). The next chapter will be out as soon as I figure out who's what. I know what will happen either way it goes, so it's just a matter of deciding.


	2. Part 2

-1Sorry Krad, but the others won out. Tai gets to be seme. But because I agree with you about Uke!Tai being cute, I'll try to get one of those posted too. Yay for the uberness. Erm, okay, just finished typing it. I actually ended up combining the two options. Tai still gets to be seme, but it's not obvious who

Okay, so poor Taitos get nowhere near the amount of hits SasuNarus do. It's not the most popular fandom, is it? That makes me sad. I've always thought there was something going on between them, despite the fact that I was younger then they were when I started watching Digimon.

Tai was upset. That much was obvious when they noticed he had skipped the last half of the day. He had called home sick, but Tai didn't get sick. And he had been fine during art. He couldn't be sick, unless something he ate at lunch had poisoned him.

"Kari, Tai is okay isn't he?" Yamato asked as he walked beside the younger Yagami. "I mean, he didn't like get food poisoning and your mom had to take him to the hospital and I'll never see him again because he died, right?"

Hikari gave an unlady-like snort at the boy's question. And they thought he was the seme. Takeru was so going to lose that bet, and then she'd rule all.

"Please, have you tasted my mom's cooking. Tai could eat nuclear waste and come away perfectly healthy. He's fine."

"No he's not, he went home early. Tai wouldn't call your mom and lie about being sick just to go home early. That means he's dying," Yamato argued, unreasonably concerned.

"Matt, this is Tai we're talking about. He probably just had a test he wasn't ready to take. Or maybe he couldn't face anyone after what Sora said. He just went home, not to the grave." Kari's voice was tinged with exasperation with the blonde following her. Matt was usually so composed, which only made a worried him more annoying.

"What did Sora say to Tai to upset him? If she made him cry I'll wring her pretty little neck," Yamato suddenly hissed, stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes were narrowed as he thought about someone, even if that someone was a friend, mentally abusing Tai.

Kari shuddered, seeing where the idea of Matt as the seme came from. Tai could never look that imposing.

"It was nothing, really. I think it just came as a surprise to him that she actually said it. And he probably left school to avoid seeing you."

Matt's dangerous glare turned into something that strongly resembled a pout as he continued his march to Tai's house. If the other boy didn't want to see him, that was just too bad.

"Boys," Hikari mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Tai didn't look up from his afternoon snack of ice-cream and cookies when his door opened. It was probably Kari, come to question him over leaving school. Well, he wasn't going to tell her anything. She could just get over it.

"Tai, are you mad at me?"

Okay, so that wasn't Kari's voice. Her's was kinda high-pitched and nasally. This one was lower and warm. Yama. Feeling a furious blush spread across his cheeks, Tai bent studiously over the cookie he was smothering in ice-cream. Why was he here?

"You are, aren't you. I was worried about you, and you're mad at me. That's not fair. What'd I do? Was it because of what Sora said? If it was I might be tempted to kill her."

Tai's head shot up at the word Sora. They had told him what she said?

"No, no, don't kill Sora. I'm not mad at you, I swear," the brunette said, face flaming red. He was going to have to have **_THE_** discussion with Yama. The one he had been dreading for years now. "It's just, I wasn't expecting her to go screaming that I was pounding you into the sofa on a regular basis."

Yamato had been in the process of sitting down when he heard that. Collapsing against a pillow, he stared at his best friend in shock.

"She said you're doing what?" he barely managed to choke out, now as red as Tai was.

"You mean you didn't know?" Tai asked with a strangled groan, burying his head in his hands. "I wouldn't have told you if I had thought you didn't know. Now you're going to hate me, and never want to talk to me again. Maybe I'll kill Sora."

A few minutes of awkward silence fell across the room before Yamato cleared his throat, causing Tai's head to snap up.

"So, um, do that mean you'd object to pounding me into the sofa on a regular basis?" the blonde asked, carefully averting his eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Tai asked, shocked.

"Am I not pretty enough, then? Or is it because you don't like blondes. You like Daisuke, don't you, you paedophile. I don't know why I even bother trying." Yamato's expression had turned into a full blown pout by the time he finished speak, and he had turned his head so he wasn't looking at Tai.

"Actually, I um, do like blondes. E-especially ones with blue eyes and heart-stopping voices. Do you really want me to do that to you?" Tai said, hesitantly.

Yamato turned to him with a blinding smile, carefully wrapping his arms around Tai's waist. "Of course, cause you're the only one allowed to mess up my hair. But only if you promise you don't secretly like Daisuke. I'm not up for threesomes."

"Eww, that's wrong, Yama. I promise I don't like him, and will never suggest we have a threesome. I want you all for myself." And with that Taichi Yagami leaned down a kissed his best friend Yamato Ishida senseless.

From behind the door Hikari did a small victory dance before calling her friends. She'd show them for doubting her brother's dominance.

I'm sorry, it really wasn't very good. I do apologize, but I'm simply too lazy to write a new one. Please don't hate me.


End file.
